Duny
Duny EveleyBack Off, Couple Stuff é uma das personagens principais da série, junto com Alex e Honey. Ela era a responsável pelo marketing da Pensão da Tia Ruiva. Atualmente ela cuida da Nova Pensão da Tia Ruiva, pois de acordo com ela mesma, ela é uma pessoa muito responsável. Aparência Duny apresenta um corpo alto com muitas curvas e pele branca. Seu cabelo é longo e loiro. No episódio da segunda temporada "Goodbye", é revelado que em 2007, quando seu noivo a abandonou no altar, ela decidiu mudar para esquecer dele, tingindo cabelo de preto, além de começar a ouvir rock, bandas como Evanescence e usar roupas góticas. Duny tem olhos castanhos-claros e possui uma beleza tropical. Geralmente usa roupas curtas e salto-alto, e em comparação com suas amigas é a que mais troca de penteado, ficando atrás somente de Julie. Personalidade Duny é extrovertida, sarcástica e adora fazer piadas, principalmente tirar sarro das pessoas. Ela se irrita facilmente e não se intimida em gritar com as pessoas, fazendo isso sempre, mesmo com a presença de um policial. Ela possui um comentário ácido para todas as situações e adora zombar de Alex. No entanto, apesar da personalidade forte, a pode ser cuidadosa e bondosa quando quer em algumas poucas situações. Duny também demonstrou durante a série ser bastante grata com as pessoas que a ajudam. Sua melhor amiga é Honey. As duas moravam na pensão em 2007 antes de Alex e Julie chegarem. Seu signo é Áries. Relacionaentos Alex Alex é a vítima mais constante dos comentários sarcásticos de Duny, sendo chamada de operária de fazenda desde que se encontraram pela primeira vez.Goodbye Quando Duny estava passando por um momento difícil, Alex foi a primeira a aconselhá-la a tomar decisões com confiança e se libertar para mostrar quem ela realmente é, e apesar de atazaná-la, Duny reconhece isso. A relação entre as duas é bem íntima, assim como as outras garotas da pensão. Isso é demonstrado pela maneira que Alex reage aos comentários de Duny a chamando de feia sem se importar, como ela sabe que esse é apenas o jeito dela e que no fundo ela a ama, inclusive Duny já chegou a pedir absorvente emprestado para Alex.Young Generation Honey Duny e Honey já eram amigas antes que Alex e Julie chegassem na pensão, inclusive o motivo de Duny ter sido contratada como marketeira foi pelo fato de ela já ter contato com quem trabalhava lá. Apesar de ser menos constante que Alex, Honey também é vítima dos comentários sarcásticos de Duny, como ela debochou sobre o fato de preferir ter miopia do que vê-la disfarçada e sem os óculos.Revenge Play Pelo fato de se conhecerem há bastante tempo, Duny deposita sua confiança em Honey, inclusive ficou desapontada quando Honey fez piada com seu mandato de prisão a chamando de "melhor amiga".Holy Thievery Desafetos Participante - Copy.png|Competidora Simon.png|Simon Lana Del Rey - Copy.png|Lana Del Rey|link=Lana Del Rey Brenda loka.png|Brenda|link=Brenda Secretaria full 2 - Copy.png|Secretária Velha full - Copy.png|Dona Tatiana Ediane full.png|Ediane|link=Ediane Chefe emo gótica.png|Líder emo-gótica Lisa.png|Lisa|link=Lisa Mãe da Barbara.png|Mãe da Bárbara|link=Mãe da Barbara James profile.png|James Roberto|link=James Roberto Discografia Aparições 1ª temporada # Date Night # Strange Events # Young Generation # Back Off, Couple Stuff # Girls In The Haunted House # Santa Doesn't Give a F # Revenge Play # Welcome Back, and Baby # OMG 2ª Temporada # April Fools # Holy Thievery # Alex Goes Out # Tale of a Handsome Neighbor # New Girl # Devil's Due # Trees, Trees and More Trees # Sexy Trap # Goodbye 3ª Temporada # Bikini Contest # Hot Dogs / Date Night 2 (Somente voz) # One Flew Over Ruiva's Nest # One That Got Away # Kendra's Birthday # Cash me Outside # 4ª Temporada #Civil War #Beware The Chupacu #Duny's Got A Boyfriend #Orégano #Invasion of Privacy #Guess Who's Missing #Christmas As It Is #Total Chaos Confimed #El Sequestro #Open The Dorr Curtas * Vira Essa Cara Agora * Desgraçada da Escuridão Especiais * Girls In The Haunted House * Girls In The Haunted House 2 * DUNY AS A KID * Disk Duny * Duny na TNT * Navalha Maravilha Curiosidades * Após ter sido abandonada no altar, Duny se tornou gótica. * Sua influência na infância foi a mulher mais rica de Suntown, Cassandra, já que tinha poucos amigos. * A voz de Duny é genética, por isso parece masculina e isso faz muitas pessoas a confundirem com uma travesti.April Fools * Duny possui seu próprio spin-off da série Girls in the House chamado Disk Duny, onde fala sobre celebridades e assuntos polêmicos. * Duny já foi no American Idol, mas ela não passou por cantar horrivelmente. * No episodio One That Got Away, é mostrado o noivo que largou Duny no Altar, o Cooper. * Em Navalha Maravilha, a Duny é a Tânia Roberts. Uma policial novata. A Tânia Roberts apareceu pela primeira vez no especial: Navalha Maravilha EP:1, lançado em outubro de 2017. * Duny faz aniversário no dia 29 de Janeiro como mostra o Merchandising da Stabilo. * Duny só usa sapatos de saltos como diz em Trees, Trees and More Trees. * É descoberto em Total Chaos Confirmed de que Duny é bissexual, na qual ela beija Sam e depois beija Nelson. Referências Category:Personagens Category:Personagens da 1ª temporada Category:Personagens da 2ª temporada